Keyboards, laptops and other consumer electronics components are assembled from two or more workpieces by connections at multiple locations. The connection can be made by pins, such as the stand alone pin sold under the trademark TACKPIN by PennEngineering Inc or by pins attached toe-to head at severable joints as disclosed in US2013/0034408A1 filed 2011 Jul. 26 entitled “MINIATURE TACK PINS.”
Such pins are activated by a puncher typically paired with an anvil. The force from the puncher deforms the pin, acting much like a rivet, to hold two the workpieces together. An example puncher paired with an anvil is disclosed in US2013/0056514A1 filed 2011 Sep. 2 entitled “TACK PIN INSTALLATION PRESS.”